hunger_games_italianfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hunger Games: La ragazza di fuoco
|image = Catching_Fire.jpg |author = Suzanne Collins |cover_artist = Tim O'Brien |country = Stati Uniti |genre = Fantascienza / Avventura |publisher = Scholastic Press |date = 1 settembre 2009 |isbn = 0439023491 |previous = Hunger Games |next = ''Il canto della rivolta'' |caption = }} Hunger Games: La ragazza di fuoco (Catching Fire) è il secondo libro della [[Trilogia di Hunger Games|trilogia di Hunger Games]] di Suzanne Collins. È il sequel di Hunger Games, il bestellers pubblicato nel 2008. Il libro continua a raccontare la storia di Katniss Everdeen e della futuristica nazione di Panem. Il romanzo è stato pubblicato negli Stati Uniti il 1º settembre 2009, mentre in Italia il 2 novembre 2010. Hunger Games: La ragazza di fuoco ha ricevuto parecchi pareri positivi ed elogi riguardanti lo stile, il finale e il sofisticarsi sempre più della protagonista. Il terzo libro della trilogia. Personaggi *'Katniss Everdeen' — Ritorna per la seconda volta come narratrice e protagonista, dovendo affrontare nuove sfide. Al fine di dimostrare ciò che ha fatto alla fine dei 74esimi Hunger Games è stato innescato dall'amore che prova verso Peeta e non aveva lo scopo di opporsi a Capitol City. È costretta a convincere la nazione di essere follemente innamorata di Peeta. Sfortunatamente, non agisce secondo le aspettative del Presidente Snow. Quando è costretta a partecipare ai 75esimi Hunger Games (anche conosciuti come la Terza Edizione della Memoria), Cinna la veste con un abito da sposa per la sua intervista, ma a causa delle sue modifiche, il vestito brucia con un fuoco sintetico, trasformandosi in un costume da ghiandaia imitatrice. Katniss è combattuta dall'amore che prova verso Peeta e Gale e resta indecisa. *'Peeta Mellark' — Il tributo, compagno di distretto di Katniss, che è ora diventato il suo fidanzato. Peeta si offre volontario per prendere il posto di Haymitch nella Terza Edizione della memoria nel tentativo di far sopravvivere Katniss. Durante l'Edizione della Memoria, Peeta si imbatte in un campo di forza e il suo cuore si ferma, ma Finnick lo fa ripartire con la rianimazione cardiopolmonare. Peeta è tra i tributi catturati da Capitol City alla fine del romanzo. *'Haymitch Abernathy' — Il mentore di Katniss e Peeta in Hunger Games. He è un alcolizzato e beve per fuggire alle torture dei giochi. Era l'unico vincitore in vita del Distretto 12 prima che Katniss e Peeta nei 50th Hunger Games, un'altra Edizione della Memoria. Haymitch è l'istruttore del duo nel corso di Hunger Games e de La ragazza di fuoco. Avendo favorito Katniss nei primi giochi, promette alla ragazza che questa volta aiuterà Peeta. *'Effie Trinket' — L'accompagnatrice dei tributi del Distretto 12, Katniss e Peeta. Le buone maniere sono molto importanti per lei così come la puntualità. Lei si veste in maniera stravagante come il resto di Capitol City. Alla fine dei 75esimi Hunger Games, Effie viene arrestata assieme agli staff di preparatori di Katniss e di Peeta. *'Gale Hawthorne' — Il migliore amico e compagno di caccia di Katniss nel istretto 12. Esprime apertamente il suo odio verso Capitol City, e desidera che ci sia una rivolta. Katniss deve fingere che sono cugini per farlo sopravviver, o il Presidente Snow avrebbe potrebbe ordinare di ucciderlo, poiché sospetta che Katniss sia innamorata di lui, non di Peeta. Prima dell'Edizione della Mmoria, viene frustrato dal crudele nuovo Capo Pacificatore Romulus Thread per aver cacciato un tacchino selvatico. *'Presidente Coriolanus Snow' — Il Presidente di Panem. Parla a Katniss faccia a faccia per la prima volta all'inizio de La ragazza di fuoco. Il'' Presidente Snow ha le labbra molto gonfie, il suo alito puzza un po' di sangue, e quindi porta una rosa bianca geneticamente modificata nel taschino per coprire l'odore. *'Finnick Odair' — Il bellissimo ventiquattrenne tributo maschile del Distretto 4. Vinse i 65esimi Hunger Games usando un tridente e una rete (l'industria del Distretto 4 è la pesca) ed il suo bell'aspetto per ottenere sponsor. Inizialmente, Katniss esita a formare un'alleanza con Finnick per via della sua apparente personalità superficiale e arrogante, ma di mostra di essere utile e del tutto affidabile. Finnick è una persona chiave per la ribellione, come rivelato a Katniss nell'hovercraft alla fine del libro. *'Plutarch Heavensbee' — Plutarch è il Capo Stratega dei 75esimi Hunger Games. Durante il Tour della Vittoria di Katniss, cerca di farle capire che l'arena è un'orologio, ma lei non afferra il messaggio. Più tardi, Katniss viene a sapere che è parte di un gruppo segreto il cui obiettivo è abbattere Capitol City. *'Mags' — Il tributo femminile del Distretto 4 e mentore di Finnick durante i 65esimi Hunger Games. Ha 80 anni e si offre volontaria per prendere il posto di una ragazza, Annie Cresta, per salvarla dai giochi. Mags è una delle prime persone che Katniss vuole come alleate, assieme a Beetee e Wiress, a causa della sua personalità gentile. Katniss osserva che può creare un amo da pesca dal nulla. Mentre il gruppo cerca di scappare dalla nebbia velenosa, Mags si sacrifica poiché Finnick non poteva trasportare lei e Peeta contemporaneamente. *'Johanna Mason' — Il tributo femminile del Distretto 7. Ha 21 anni e vinse i 71esimi Hunger Games fingendo di essere debole finché non rimase solo una manciata di tributi, mostrando poi che poteva uccidere brutalmente. Alla fine, Johanna viene catturata da Capitol City, assieme a Peeta ed Enobaria. *'Beetee' — Il tributo maschile del Distretto 3. Anche chiamato "Lampadina", è estremamente intelligente ed è un inventore. Nota un punto debole nel campo di forza che circonda gli Strateghi e e lo fa sapere a Katniss durante l'addestramento. Questo convince Katniss che Beetee e Wiress sarebbero buoni alleati. Durante l'Edizione della Memoria, usa un filo speciale da lui disegnato per far saltare il campo di forza dell'arena. *'Wiress' — Il tributo femminile del Distretto 3. A causa del fatto che spesso non finisce le sue frasi, Johanna l'ha soprannominata "Rotella". Beetee finisce spesso le sue frasi, dato che i due sono buoni amici. Comunque, come Beetee, è molto intelligente ed è in grado di capire che l'arena dell'Edizione della Memoria sembra un orologio, con diverse sfide in un determinato tempo e luogo sul quadrante dell'orologio. Durante i giochi, viene uccisa dal tributo maschile del Distretto 1, Gloss, che le taglia la gola. *'Enobaria' — Il tributo femminile del Distretto 2. È famosa per aver vinto i 62esimi Hunger Games squarciando la gola di un tributo con i suoi denti. È una minaccia per Katniss nell'arena, ma viene poi catturata da Capitol City assieme a Johanna e Peeta. *'Cinna' — Lo stilista di Katniss. Continua ad aiutare Katniss superando in astuzia Capitol City. Durante l'Edizione della Memoria, trasforma l'abito da sposa di Katniss in un simbolo di ribellione, la ghiandaia imitatrice. Mentre Katniss è nel tubo di vetro in attesa di essere trasportata nell'arena, Cinna viene bastonato e portato fuori dalla stanza da tre Pacificatori. *'Darius' — Amichevole, Pacificatore dai capelli rossi del Distretto 12. È stato trasformato in un senza-voce e utilizzato per servire Katniss e Peeta durante l'Edizione della Memoria perché ha cercato di fermare la fustigazioni di Gale dopo 20 frustate. *'Seneca Crane' — Ex Capo Stratega. Viene ucciso per aver permesso a Katniss e Peeta di vincere contemporaneamente utilizzando lo stratagemma delle bacche. Viene ucciso da Snow con i morsi della notte. *'Romulus Thread' — Un Pacificatore spietato che sostituisce Cray come Capo Pacificatore del Distretto 12. è crudele e inflessibile, probabilmente inviato al Distretto 12 per controllare i vincitori "ribelli" dei 74esimi Hunger Games, Peeta e Katniss. Thread ha frusta Gale quasi a morte come punizione per aver cacciato un tacchino selvatico. *'Primrose Everdeen '''— Prim aiuta la madre con i pazienti e continua ad andare a scuola. Si sposta nella sua nuova casa al Villaggio dei Vincitori con Katniss e la madre. Prim è una delle persone che il Presidente Snow minaccia di uccidere se Katniss non dimostra di essere innamorata di Peeta e che il suicidio era un atto di amore, non di ribellione. Dopo che Katniss viene selezionata per partcipare ai 75esimi Hunger Games, essendo l'unico vincitore femmina del Distretto 12 in vita. Katniss deve frettolosamente dire addio a Prim, poiché viene immediatamente portata via assieme a Peeta sul treno. Quando il Distretto 12 viene bombardato, Gale salva Prim e la Signora Everdeen. Trama Katniss Everdeen e Peeta Mellark sono entrambi sopravvissuti agli Hunger Games. Tornarono entrambi a casa home aspettandosi un po' di pace per il futuro. Però Capitol City è arrabbiata e vuole vendicarsi. Quando la voce che ci sarà una ribellione giunge alle orecchie di Katniss, tutto cambia. Adesso, poiché Peeta e Katniss sono costretti a visitare i distretti per il Tour della Vittoria, everything può andare storto... e così sarà —Katniss e Peeta devono continuare a fingere di essere follemente innamorati. Se falliscono, il Presidente Snow si vendicherà sulle loro famiglie e sull'intero distretto. Prima Parte, La scintilla Katniss Everdeen è ora tornata al Distretto 12 e vive al Villaggio dei Vincitori con la madre, Prim e i vicini Peeta Mellark ed Haymitch Abernathy. Presto lascieranno entrambi il distretto per il Tour della Vittoria dove i vincitori dello scorso Hunger Games viaggiano in tutti i distretti e fanno vari discorsi pubblici. Katniss pensava che quando sarebbe tornata a casa, non sarebbe cambiato niente, ma adesso il suo migliore amico Gale sembra più lontano che mai ora che lavora nelle miniere del Distretto 12 ventiquattr'ore al giorno e con l'arrivo del Tour della Vittoria, Katniss ha molte cose a cui pensare. Katniss è annoiata dalla sua nuova vita poiché adesso ha tutto: soldi, una bella casa, e una costante fornitura di cibo. Un giorno Katniss, dopo che essere tornata a casa da una battuta di caccia fuori dal distretto, trova un visitatore inaspettato, il Presidente Snow, il presidente di Panem. Questo spiega a Katniss che durante lo scorso Hunger Games quando ha cercato di suicidarsi con Peeta mangiando i morsi della notte, ha acceso una potenziale rivolta nei distretti. Il Presidente Snow e Katniss conversano a lungo sul fatto che se Katniss non convince i distretti di aver preso quella decisione solo per amore, si occuperà personalmente di farla soffrire. Katniss, ora convinta di aver acceso un fuoco che non può controllare, cerca di fare del suo meglio per convincere tutti che lei e Peeta sono follemente innamorati. Quando lei e Peeta partono finalmente per il Tour della Vittoria, tutto va liscio e Peeta concorda con Katniss che al di fuori dalla storia degli amanti sfortunati, dovrebbero provare a diventare amici. Quando il tour arriva alla sua prima destinazione, il Distretto 11, Katniss incontra le familgie di Thresh e Rue. Durante il discorso pubblico, Katniss ringrazia gli abitanti del Distretto 11 per il loro aiuto durante gli Hunger Games. Poi Katniss parla a tutti della storia di come Thresh le risparmiò la vita e di come Rue diventò un'alleata preziosa durante i giochi. Dopo il discordo, un uomo anziano fischia il motivetto a quattro note di Rue sicurezza e tutti gli abitanti del distretto salutano Katniss con il tipico segno d'addio del Distretto 12. Subito dopo la fine del suo discorso, Katniss si rende conto di aver dimenticato qualcosa, quindi torna indietro per riprenderla. Lì, vede un Pacificatore sparare all'uomo che aveva fischiato il motivetto e ad altre due persone. Successivamente, Katniss confessa quel che è accaduto ad Haymitch. Lui le dice di spiegare a Peeta cosa sta succedendo, così Katniss dice a Peeta tutto sul Presidente Snow, la potenziale ribellione e del pericolo in cui si trovano essi stessi e le loro famiglie. Peeta si arrabbia e dice a Katniss e ad Haymitch di smetterla di tenergli tutto segreto, poi va via. Il resto del Tour della Vittoria è noioso e ripetitivo (giving speeches, eating fancy dinners, riding on the train, and sleeping). Finally, Katniss and the crew get to the Capitol. That night, when she and Peeta go to get interviewed by Caesar, Peeta performs a fake proposal to Katniss which she accepts. Caesar is beside himself, the audience is hysterical, and the crowds in the districts are overflowing with happiness. President Snow then makes an unexpected appearance to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Katniss then makes a discreet gesture to President Snow to ask him if she was convincing enough to which he replies "no" with an almost imperceptible shake of the head. Katniss now knows her life is in constant danger, but despite that, she feels somewhat relieved, and carries on like nothing ever happened. Quella sera, Katniss cena nel palazzo del Presidente Snow in una festa che non aveva mai visto prima. Molti abitanti di Capitol City bevono qualcosa per vomitare, in modo da poter mangiare di più. Presto Katniss e Peeta si recano al treno per tornare al Distretto 12. Katniss ha degli incubi per tutta la notte sul treno, così Peeta dorme nel suo letto per tranquillizzarla e per farle compagnia. Nel Distretto 12, viene organizzara un'enorme festa nella casa del sindaco. Alla festa, Katniss vede sulla televisione del sindaco che c'è una rivolta in corso nel Distretto 8. Katniss organizza un incontro segreto con Gale, che le confessa l'amore che prova per lei ma dice di non provare gli stessi sentimenti. Gale è arrabbiato e deluso e Katniss gli rivela accidentalmente che c'è stata una ribellione nel Distretto 8. Gale organizzare una ribellione anche nel Distretto 12 e va via per spargere la notizia. Successivamente, Katniss va da Peeta per chiedergli se scapperebbe con lei e lui le risponde di sì. Mentre i due parlano di piante, vedono che un uomo sconosciuto sta frustando Gale. Katniss cerca di fermare l'uomo, che si chiama Romulus Thread, ma lui la frusta sull'occhio. Katniss è gravemente ferita ma Haymitch e Peeta intervengono per salvarla. Appena se ne va, tutti aiutano Katniss a portare Gale dalla Signora Everdeen. Quest'ultima cerca di alleviare il dolore di Gale dandogli una medicina. Madge, la figlia del sindaco, arriva con della morfamina per aiutare la Signora Everdeen. Quella notte, Katniss bacia Gale, ma è in realtà ancora indecisa tra lui e Peeta. Katniss vuole allontanarsi da casa per un po', così va nei boschi e si dirige al lago. Vede due Pacificatori e uno di loro indossa una spilla con una ghiandaia imitatrice. Seconda Parte, L'Edizione della Memoria I due Pacificatori sono in realtà due giovani donne che sono scappate dal Distretto Otto. I loro nomi sono Bonnie e Twill e informano Katniss delle novità della ribellione nel loro distretto. Dicono di essere dirette al Distretto 13, poiché credono che delle persone vivano nel sottosuolo del Distretto 13. Bonnie e Twill spiegano a Katniss che sanno che il Distretto 13 non è stato davvero distrutto, perché Capitol City utilizza sempre lo stesso filmato del Distretto 13 quando viene mostrato in TV, perché c'è sempre uno stesso uccello nella stessa posizione. She gives the women her food supplies and shows them how to hunt. When the evening comes, they leave her and she returns to the village. However she realizes that the fence to the district is now electrified and she is unable to enter the village through her normal passage. She decides she needs to go over the fence, and searches for the right tree. She climbs up and over and must jump from 25 feet in the air. She lands, and hurts her tailbone and heel. She returns home and tells her mother and Prim that her slipping on some ice caused her injuries, but there are two peacekeepers there waiting for her. They are surprised to see her, because they know she was in the forest and believed she would be trapped on the other side of the fence. They were waiting for her not to show up so they can bring her family in for questioning. Luckily, Haymitch, Peeta and Prim were able to go along with a story to cover for her. After the Peacekeepers leave, Katniss' mother examines her broken foot, and Peeta stays with her through the night after she asked him to stay. She is in bed for the winter, while Peeta keeps her company and they enter information in her mothers' medicinal and edible plant book, with pictures that Peeta is drawing. Once she is healed, her prep team comes in to help her with her wedding fashion shoot, along with Cinna. She listens to them speak of how they have not had shrimp in the Capitol for weeks and realizes that other districts are rebelling. The next day, she speaks to Haymitch and he tells her that because District 12 is so small, everyone would need to join in for them to overthrow the Peacekeepers and the Capitol. The same day, Prim comes home and tells everyone that there is a mandatory television scheduling that night, which she believes is the footage from the wedding fashion shoot. Prim is partially correct, but there is also another big announcement. President Snow appears with a wooden box, and reminds the audience of the dark days and when the Hunger Games were born. He also states that every 25 years, the anniversary of the Hunger Games is marked by a Quarter Quell, a glorified version of the Games. He talks about the first Quell, when every district was made to vote on who was sent to the Hunger Games. In the second Quell, every district was forced to send twice as many tributes into the Hunger Games. The wooden box holds the information for the 3rd Quarter Quell. Snow pulls out an envelope and states that the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors. Since District 12 has only three winners, Peeta, Haymitch, and Katniss, Katniss knows that she is now going to be forced to go back to the Hunger Games. She runs out of the house and into a basement of an empty house to scream and cry. She makes her way to Haymitch where he already tells her Peeta has come to visit him, and told him that Peeta wants to go back into the arena to protect Katniss. She tells Haymitch that whatever they do, she wants Haymitch to make sure Peeta comes back alive. She and Haymitch get drunk and the next afternoon, she goes back to Haymitch's house where Peeta has emptied all of his liquor and has threatened to turn them or anyone who gives them alcohol in. He tells them that they will be training for the Quarter Quell because two people will come back alive, and they begin to work out and also study footage of past winners to see their competition. On the day of the reaping, Katniss has decided to say goodbye to Gale, to tell him how much he means to her. The reaping has Katniss as only choice for the female competitor, and the male competitor chosen is Haymitch; however, Peeta volunteers to take his place. Instead of being able to tell their families goodbye, they are brought directly to the train and leave for the Capitol. Once at the Capitol, they eat and find out who the competitors from the other districts are. That night, after Katniss is woken from a nightmare, she goes to see Peeta. The two embrace and are interrupted by a waiter bringing in warm milk. They decide to watch more videos and come across Haymitch's victory from the 2nd Quarter Quell which they have not seen. Katniss recognizes the name Maysilee Donner as her mother's friend, and realizes that she was a twin to Katniss' friend Madge's mother. She also sees her mother crying and embracing Maysilee when she is called. Katniss also sees Haymitch being called up. She notes that he was powerful looking, and even somewhat handsome. Haymitch allied with Maysilee and he broke through the foliage surrounding one end of the arena; he discovered the force field surrounding the arena to prevent the tributes from escaping. He wished to investigate further but Maysilee did not so the two tributes parted ways. Just after the two broke off their alliance, Maysilee was killed by a flock of birds that pierced her throat and Haymitch stayed with her until she died, holding her hand. Haymitch became one of the last two remaining tributes, the other being a female Career tribute. The girl pursued Haymitch to the edge of the arena where the force field was located. Both tributes were wounded, but Haymitch more so; the female tribute attempted to win the Games by outlasting Haymitch. However, Haymitch used the force field during the final fight when his adversary threw her axe at him; it was repelled back by the field and killed her. Haymitch was crowned victor of the 50th Hunger Games. However, President Snow, the leader of the Capitol, was furious about Haymitch's trick with the force field, which Katniss would later describe as being "almost as bad as the berries." Katniss wonders what the Capitol did to punish Haymitch. Once they arrive, they are ushered to prepare for the Opening Ceremonies. Right before the ceremony, Finnick Odair from District 4 hits on Katniss, asking her to divulge her secrets but she brushes him away. After the ceremony, Johanna Mason from District 7 walks by Katniss naked. Katniss does not understand why everyone is acting weird until Peeta explains that to the Capitol, she is "pure" and they are trying to get under her skin, which angers her. They go to the rooms where she sees the Avox girl, Lavinia, from the 74th Hunger Games, and also a new Avox, which turns out to be Darius from District 12, who tried to stop Thread from whipping Gale. He, like all Avoxes, was forced to suffer getting his tongue cut out. She is warned by Haymitch not to say anything because it would mean punishment for Darius. Later, Haymitch tells them that they must form alliances this year and make friends. During training, Katniss befriends Wiress and Beetee from District 3, who point out the force field used to separate the Gamemakers from the tributes. Katniss displays her archery skills and is wanted by many to be in an alliance. In their solo performances for the Gamemakers, both Peeta and Katniss are unsure of what to do. Peeta goes first, and after a long wait Katniss goes. She doesn't know what Peeta did, but she can tell that the Gamemakers are angry. She sees Plutarch Heavensbee, the new Head Gamemaker, and has an idea. She ties a noose to a dummy and with berry juice writes the name "Seneca Crane," the former Head Gamemaker during Katniss' Hunger Games, who let both Katniss and Peeta live. He was executed by orders of President Snow. Afterwards, she finds out that Peeta made a drawing of Rue with the flowers on the ground which could not be washed away, and was covered by the Gamemakers. Haymitch is not happy because now they have made enemies. The scores are shown, and Katniss wonders to Cinna if anyone has ever received a 0. But instead, she and Peeta both receive perfect 12s. Haymitch explains that this was done to make sure the other tributes are gunning for the both of them. Peeta and Katniss stay together that night, and Katniss has come to accept her death, which she knows will be the spark for the rebellion. That night, both do not have nightmares. The following day, they spend the entire day and night together alone on the roof. The day of the interview, the prep team comes into Katniss' room and find her and Peeta together. Peeta leaves and as the prep team starts to cry, they leave one by one until Venia is left. She then says goodbye Katniss and Cinna comes in with her wardrobe, specifically chosen by President Snow, the chosen wedding gown from the photo shoot. She notes to Cinna that it's heavier than before, but he explains that he had to do some alterations and tells her do not lift her arms until she twirls on television. The interview atmosphere is different from the previous year. The tributes are speaking out against the Capitol, asking why President Snow is not stopping this if he is great and powerful. The second last tribute to speak is Katniss, who comes on stage with the dress on, apologizing to the crowd for not letting them see her get married. She twirls and raises her arms and the wedding dress burns away to reveal a different dress underneath. When she looks towards a television, she realizes that Cinna has turned her into a mockingjay. Although Cesear knows what the dress represents, they play it off as the bird on Katniss' token. Next comes Peeta, the last tribute to speak. He tells the audience that he and Katniss are already married, and tells them that Katniss is pregnant. This drives the audience to madness and hysteria. As Peeta makes his way back to the other tributes, he holds Katniss' hands amongst the chaos, and in turn she grabs the hand (stump from what is left) of Chaff who is next to her, and then all the tributes join hands before the Capitol has time to turn the cameras off, and Katniss knows that this, the joining of unity on the stage, has now rippled into the districts and will stir the rebellion even more. Effie was forced to leave without saying goodbye to Peeta and Katniss, and they say their goodbyes to Haymitch. He tells them to stay alive, and to always remember who the real enemy is. Getting ready for the ceremonies, she is in the room with Cinna when she steps on the plate to be taken to the arena, when she is frozen in place and can't move. She looks at Cinna who just shakes his head in confusion, when three peacekeepers enter the room, who then arrest, beat him into submission and drag him out of the room. A frozen Katniss watches in horror, but then is transported to the arena. The plate leaves her in the middle of blue water, which she realizes "is no place for a girl on fire." Terza Parte, The Enemy When the gong sounds, Katniss dives into the water and swims to shore, noting that she feels very light and very fast. First to arrive, she heads for the weapons, as she knows the Careers would do. She grabs a bow and arrows, and turns when she hears a noise, poised to kill. It's Finnick with his trident raised. She sees his gold bracelet which once belonged to Haymitch and realizes that this was his way of telling her to form an alliance. Finnick yells for her to duck, and spears a man from District 5 with the trident. They search the other items and notice that it only contains weapons, no food etc. The Careers are now making their way to shore. Katniss tries to shoot one, but misses and shoots Gloss in the calf. She then aims for Brutus who is charging towards her but he manages to stop it with his belt before it puctures his liver. She realizes that Peeta is still on the metal plate and goes to retrieve him, but Finnick offers to do it. Katniss notices Mags jump into the water and doggy paddle to shore. When Peeta and Finnick are on shore, Mags explains to Finnick (who is apparently the only person who understands her) that the belts on their outfits are flotation devices. From the beach, they run into a jungle. Finnick carries Mags and Peeta leads the way. After their first stop, Katniss climbs the trees to get a look and sees that there are many bodies in the water and on the beach, but she can't tell who they are. As they are walking, searching for drinkable water, she notices a shimmering square and realizes that it is a force field surrounding the arena. Before she can stop him, Peeta walks into it and is repelled back, knocking Mags and Finnick to the ground. Peeta is not breathing. Panicked, Katniss begins to slap him but his heart has stopped. Finnick offers to help by beginning CPR. She doesn't realize what he is doing at first and begins fighting him, but he slaps her away and Peeta eventually is resuscitated. Peeta asks Katniss how she recognized the force field. She does not want to let them know she can spot them visually, because the Gamemakers might do something to retaliate, so she tells them she heard it. Afterwards, they realize that they must move on and after awhile, Katniss climbs a tree to see that the arena is actually a perfect circle. She tells them that there is a wheel in the center and that she did not see any water, but perhaps there will be streams within the jungle. After resting, Katniss offers to hunt. She notices animals she doesn't recognize and shoots what she names a tree rat. She notices its nose is wet, which means there must be water nearby but she cannot locate it. She brings the food back to the camp where Peeta has the idea to throw the food into the force field to cook it. The horns blare, announcing the fallen from the first day of the Games: the male from District 5, killed by Finnick, the male from District 6, Cecelia and Woof from District 8, both tributes from District 9, the District 10 female, both tributes from District 10, and Seeder from District 11. Then a silver parachute floats down and Peeta opens it to reveal a small metal pipe, which no one can identify. Knowing that Haymitch would never send anything unless it was life-saving, Katniss stops to think. In frustration, she thinks of her family and it comes to her: a spile, which could be inserted into a tree like a tap, to reveal sap. These trees, however, contain water, which the group drinks. Later, Finnick takes first watch as the others sleep. Katniss wakes to gongs, which Peeta and Mags sleep through. Finnick counts 12 gongs, and sees lightning in the distance. After an hour, the lightning stops and rain begins. She hears the cannons indicating another death of a tribute. She notices fog in the distance, and realizes it's an unnatural fog created by the Gamemakers. The mist from the fog causes blisters where it touches. When Peeta stumbles, she notices it also attacks the nerves, as his face droops and his legs stop working. Finnick agrees to carry Peeta if Katniss can carry Mags, which she agrees to. But after awhile, Katniss can not carry Mags anymore as her legs become paralyzed. Finnick comes back and tells Katniss he cannot carry them both. Mags kisses Finnick and runs into the fog, convulsing and dying. The three continue on, away from the fog. After not able to move any further, due to exhaustion, Katniss turns to the fog to watch it and realizes that it stops as if meeting an invisible wall. The fog then disappears. Katniss finds the body of salt water from the beginning of the Games, which at first burns, but she realizes that the water forces the poison from the fog out of her body. She slowly puts her limbs into the water and Peeta does the same. Finnick is too hurt to do it himself, so Peeta and Katniss help him. After regaining their strength, Peeta sets out to get water from a tree nearby. Katniss and Finnick are sitting and Katniss hears the sound of multiple monkeys gathering. She tries to signal Peeta calmly but as Peeta approaches, he glances at the horde of monkeys and they attack. Katniss realizes that they are mutts. After killing many, one aims for Peeta's chest, who is currently unarmed. Katniss tries to block with her body but misses. The insane morphling from District 6 comes out of nowhere and attacks the monkey, getting bitten by the animals. The monkeys retreat. After, Peeta brings the morphling female to the beach and they notice that the bites have punctured a vital organ. They stay with her until she dies. Later, Katniss asks Haymitch for medicine for the scabs from the poison, which he delivers along with a loaf of bread. While they eat they hear a scream and see a tsunami charge through and although they are far enough away, the water reaches their camp. They hear a cannon fire and know that there are 12 victor tributes left. The trio see three bodies emerge from the pool, and notice that one of them is Johanna Mason. Finnick runs to her and they hug. As Katniss and Peeta figure out what to do, they realize they cannot leave Finnick after all he has done, and go to Johanna. She has Beetee and Wiress with her. Beetee has received a knife in back, while Wiress is spinning in a circle, and all three are covered in red. Johanna explains that when the lightning finished and it began to rain, they thought it was water, but it turned out to be blood. Meanwhile, Wiress starts to spin in circles again, and says "tick tock, tick tock" repeatedly. Johanna yells at Wiress, then pushes her to the ground, and Katniss tells her to give Wiress a break, which Johanna replies to by also pushing Katniss down as well. Later during first watch, Johanna and Katniss talk about Mags and how she died. Also, Katniss asks what she was doing with Wiress and Beetee, and Johanna states that Haymitch told her to bring them to Katniss for an alliance. Later that night, Katniss sees the lightning again, when Wiress restates "tick tock," and Katniss begins to realize the arena is in the shape of a clock. Wiress is relieved because someone understands her, and Katniss quickly explains the situation to the team. She also remembers Plutarch Heavensbee showing her his clock watch and saying, "It begins at midnight," as an image of a mockingjay flashed on the watch face. They go to the Cornucopia to see if they are correct and are proven to be right. Beetee, starting to feel a little better, tells the group that Wiress is not only very smart, but very intuitive. While drawing up the map of the clock, Katniss realizes that Wiress has stopped singing, and turns with an arrow ready and hits Gloss in the temple, while Johanna buries an axe in Cashmere's chest. As they try to follow the tributes from District 2, the Cornucopia starts to spin fast. Beetee is thrown from the island, and Katniss goes to Wiress' body to retrieve a wire that Beetee wanted desperately. When they go back to the jungle, they conclude that the jungle sections could have been switched and they will not know until the tidal wave. Also, Katniss starts to realize that everyone is protecting Peeta and wonders if they believe that he can be the leader of the rebellion. At this point she hears Prim screaming and runs towards it, only to find that they sounds are coming from a jabberjay. Finnick runs to Katniss when he hears a scream as well, and runs after it. Katniss follows him through the jungle to another jabberjay screaming in Annie Cresta's voice. Katniss climbs a tree to kill the jabberjay and Finnick is heartbroken. Finnick explains to Katniss that it might not be his Annie, but that jabberjays mimic what they hear, and he wonders in horror where the jabberjays heard the screams. As she starts to hear Gale's voice from a jabberjay, Finnick grabs Katniss' arm and drags her back to the jungle opening where Peeta and Johanna are. Mad that Peeta did not help her, she realizes that Peeta is yelling but she can't hear him and both she and Finnick run straight into an invisible wall. They are trapped in a wedge of the clock, and the jabberjays arrive with their screams of horror for the next hour until the wall disappears. Peeta calms her down by telling her that Prim and the others were not tortured. As the final 8, their families will be interviewed and they cannot do that if the families are dead. Finnick asks Beetee if it's true, and he agrees with Peeta. Later, Peeta tries to give Katniss a gold locket filled with pictures of Gale, Prim, and her mother as a reminder of all the other people who depend on her. He insists she should survive, rather than him, because if she dies he has nothing to live for. Katniss is overwhelmed, and kisses him with true feeling, like when they were back in the cave, and decides she must still attempt to fulfill her plan. The next day, Katniss asks Peeta to leave the alliance, but he tells her to wait because he believes Beetee has a plan. The plan is to tie Beetee's wire around the lightning tree (which is struck by lightning at 12:00) and run the wire into the ocean, making the beach a conductor to electrocute everything in its path, thanks to the dampness of the tidal wave at 10:00. Katniss and Johanna are in charge of running the wire down to the beach because they are the fastest, however they are attacked by Brutus and Enobaria. Just before the attack, Katniss is knocked out by Johanna, and through her blurred vision, sees Johanna on top of her stabbing her arm, attempting to take out her tracker. Johanna tells her to stay down, and runs off. Brutus later storms in telling Enobaria to leave Katniss because she is 'as good as dead.' Katniss hears Finnick running but stays quiet so as not to alert him to her whereabouts, since she believes that he and Johanna have betrayed them. She struggles to make her way to the lightning tree and sees Beetee on the ground with a knife and more wire. She sees that he was trying to cut through the forcefield that lies close to the tree. She then realizes that just beyond this forcefield is the real world. At that moment, she hears Peeta calling her name, and because she is so wounded, she does the only thing she can, which is call to him, alerting all enemies to her so Peeta can have a shot at winning. She collapses after hearing other cannons sound off, and replays Haymitch's last words in her mind: "Remember who the real enemy is," and she realizes he was referring to the Capitol. Realizing that Beetee was trying to blow up the forcefield, she wraps the wire around an arrow and shoots it straight into the flaw in the forcefield at the exact moment when the lightning strikes the tree, blowing up the arena. She lays there realizing that the Capitol will not let anyone live after this, and that she has just killed Peeta because of it. She sees Plutarch Heavensbee come over to her and close her eyes and she passes out. She awakes in a hospital bed next to Beetee. She searches for Peeta, believing that the Capitol has captured her and planning to kill Peeta to save him from being tortured. She passes a room and hears Plutarch talking to Finnick and Haymitch about getting someone out of District 4. She opens the door and Haymitch tells her that there was a plan to break them out the minute the Quell was announced. The victors from Districts 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 11 had varying degrees of knowledge about it. Plutarch had been for several years part of a group planning to overthrow the Capitol. He made sure that the wire was among the weapons, as it was to be used to blow up the forcefield. The bread drops in the morning were code for the rescue. The hovercraft is from District 13, which is where they are headed. Upset, she asks why she and Peeta were not informed. Haymitch explains that once the forcefield exploded, she and Peeta would be the prime targets and the less they knew the better, in case of capture. She tells them that Johanna tried to kill her, but Finnick explains that she was removing Katniss' tracker, and that all of victor tributes in those districts have pledged their lives to her and the rebellion; that she is the mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion. She realizes that Haymitch never had any plans to keep Peeta alive. He tells her that everyone kept Peeta alive because they knew that if he died she would never keep an alliance with the others. She asks where Peeta is, and Haymitch tells her he was picked up, along with Johanna and Enobaria, by the Capitol. In horror and anger, she attacks Haymitch, scratching his face. Finnick and others strap her down and drug her to keep her calm. Finnick tells her that the Capitol will at least keep Peeta alive to use as bait against Katniss. Later, Gale visits her. He tells her that after the Games, the Capitol sent bombers to the districts. He explains that he was able to get her family out in time, but District 12 has been destroyed. Adattamento cinematografico Dal libro è stato tratto un film, uscito nelle sale statunitensi il 22 novembre 2013 e in quelle italiane il 27 novembre. La regia è affidata a Francis Lawrence. Nel cast figurano Jena Malone nel ruolo di Johanna Mason, Philip Seymour Hoffman nel ruolo di Plutarch Heavensbee, Lynn Cohen nel ruolo di Mags, Sam Claflin nel ruolo di Finnick e Jeffrey Wright nel ruolo di Beetee. Categoria:Libri